The Dark Futures of Degrassi
by J. R. Devaal
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the students in "Degrassi: The Next Generation"? Of course you haven't, but I think it would be something like this.


The Dark Futures of Degrassi High

A piece of Fanfiction from my brother's collection of really weird writing, he's got a lot of this freaky, funny shit, but he'd like to stay anonamous.

* * *

Ever wonder what happened to the students in "Degrassi: The Next Generation"? Of course you haven't, but I think it would be something like this.

Paige- tests positive for HIV after having unprotected sex with griffen and becomes depressed. she sues griffen for failing to disclose is STD status. griffens defence lawyers make a mockery of her by referencing her previous trial against dean. She is awarded 40,000 dollars. Fallowing the trial her self esteem is lower than its ever been and she starts drinking heavily and using crack cocaine. Squandering her money on expensive clothes trying to fill the empty void in her life she has no choice but to sell her body at a ridiculous discount, she is eventually murdered by a "bad date".

Jimmy- as a mediocre student without the use of his legs he enrols in teachers college and finds work as a basketball coach at a very liberal university and makes a very good salary. After years of guilting ashley she agrees to marry him on the condition they have a open relationship because he cant physically preform as a man. He falls asleep every night to the sounds of ashley being fucked disrespectfully by men she meets on craigslist.

Ashley- pursues a career in music and fails miserably, she accumulates a massive debt. And agrees to marry jimmy for financial security. She never went to college and spent her youth chasing an impossible dream. She lives out her days as a depressed wife of a paraplegic. Resentful of jimmy she has unprotected sex with men from craigslist solely for the purpose of upsetting jimmy.

Darcy- goes to college and meets a handsome architect. They get married have three beautiful children and she becomes a very happy stay at home mom.

Manny- drops out of college in her second year when she gets pregnant by a one night stand in a club bathroom, she tells jay the baby is his and they get married. Jay is a highly functional meth addict and works two jobs to support the lifestyle manny thinks she deserves. Unhappy with what jay can provide for her she leaves him after 6 years of marriage, in the heat of an arguement she tells jay he is not the father of jay jr., she is awarded no child support. She moves to LA to pursue a career in acting but fails to realise that her looks have faded and no one wants a mediocre 26 year old actress with big hips and bad outdated tattoos. She has no choice but to do extreme hardcore porn and craigslist massages to earn an income. She eventually commits suicide by slitting her wrists and is found dead by jay jr.

Jay- after his failed marriage with manny jay quit one of his jobs and enjoys his life emensly he quits meth and marrys a very nice hippy chick they move to vancouver island and grow marijuana on their ranch they have two boys. He never speaks to manny again after she betrayed him. Jay jr contacts him after the suicide of his mother and moves to the ranch and is welcomed with love by his dad and new family.

Marco- becomes a teacher but is fired when a video surfaces of him smoking meth and having aggressive bareback sex with a large hairy man. Marcos meth use escalates from recreational to full blown addict. He supports his habit by sucking dicks in exchange for hits in gay clubs. He is eventually murdered by a drug dealer over a small drug debt.

Spinner- continually fails the psychological evaluation on his police application. He finds work as a security guard. He spends his free time drinking and picking fights in seedy bars. He has a series of unsuccessful marriages and has completly given up on relationships with women. He occasionally visits paige but is afraid of catching one of her multiple STDs, he usually just masturbates and spits on her face. She doesnt charge him and they enjoy drinking together and talking about the good old days at degrassi. He also still sees jimmy, it makes him feel better about himself that jimmy is subjected to a forced cuckold situation by his wife. Over all spinner is content with his life and is reasonably happy.

Toby- revolutionizes media and entertainment on the internet, he is worth billions. In his spare time he designs, builds and races high performance sports cars. At the degrassi 10 year reunion he hooks up with emma and does a great big hollywood line of coke off her forehead while hes balls deep in her. And then dick slaps her for 40 minutes while playing the song jungle boogie, after he has a portrait of the sex act commissioned and displays it prominently in his office. Tobys life is nothing but expensive champagne, banging supermodels and doing coke off the dashboards of his collection of exotic cars.

Terry-wakes from a 20 year comma after rick pushed her, she has amnesia and doesnt know her own name. Her family have all died and she is placed in a mental institution and is ignored by the staff.

Emma- finishes university and receives a degree in environmental studies. She has difficulty finding work and eventually marries a rich older man. She drives a gas guzzling luxury SUV and gives small donations to organizations like green peace out of guilt because she knows shes a phoney. Her entire life is a sham from her phoney activism causes to her loveless marriage. She abuses several medications for depression and anxiety.

Craig- releases his first album in his music career, it doesnt sell very well. He develops a cocaine habit while on tour and goes to rehab. While in rehab he writes hundreds of songs about his struggles with mental illness and addiction. After leaving treatment he quickly relapses while recording his second album, it is regarded by his few fans as a masterpiece. His second tour fails when he destroys his vocal chords freebasing cocaine. His drug abuse and the loss of his music career lands him in a mental institution.


End file.
